Listen to your heart
by Crimsontear17
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, a new potions master is at Hogwarts. When her and Neville Longbottom's world's collide, things change. Both try to deny the attraction that grows between them...when all they have to do is listen to their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**CT: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, only Kadience. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Kadience Guillory walked up to the grand castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the new potions master, she was a bit nervous. It was her first year teaching, and she had no idea what to expect. With a sigh she picked up her bags. "Might as well get a move on." 

"Hurry up." grumbled an old man. A raggedy-looking cat lay in his arms as he glared at Kadience.

She returned her own glare but stayed quiet as she started towards her classroom. That was apparently Filch and his pet Mrs. Norris. Already she could tell that they weren't going to get along.

A little ways from the great hall, a humongus figure over-shadow her. "Need some help Professor Guillory?"

Turning her head, she saw the burly half-giant Hagrid. "Please." she replied with a smile.

Hagrid bent down an retrieved her trunk. "Ye excited 'bout yer first day at Hogwarts?"

Kadience craned her neck to look up at him. "I'm a bit scared." In all honesty, she was alot scared. Usually being a shy and timid person, she wasn't used to talking to people. Let alone teaching an entire classroom.

The giant chuckled. "After the first day, things get better. No need ta fret or anything. Ye know anything about Hogwarts?"

"Um...not much to be truthful."

"Well, now. How 'bout I gives ye a tour and tell ye a little 'bout the place sometime?"

Kadience was touched by his kindess. "Sure."

As they walked, Hagrid rambled on about Hogwarts. "Albus Dumbledore used ta be head-master 'ere. The greatest one Hogwarts ever had." His voice was thick with emotion and his eyes filled with sadness at the mention of the man whom the giant had loved and respected. Then again Dumbledore was one wizard that everyone respected. Slowing to a stop, he stared at some paintings.

"I'm sorry about him and the others that had died because of Voldemort." Kadience whispered as she touched Hagrid's arm. He cringed at the mention of the Dark Lord. So many great wizards and witches had fallen to Voldemort. Wizards and witches that shouldn't have died.

Hagrid sniffed a bit before he nodded and continued up the hall. " 'Ere we are."

Kadience opened the door and entered after Hagrid. "Thanks." she said as he laid her trunk on the floor.

"No problem at all." Hagrid replied. "I best be off. Got animals ta tend to." and with that he left Kadience alone.

Kadience rubbed her neck. "Well, time to unpack."

A few hours later, Kadience stepped out of her classroom and headed towards the library, her favorite place. The only place she could find true peace and comfort. She enjoyed reading more than anything, and part of the reason she had taken the job at Hogwarts had been for the fact that there was a great library.

The library was quiet as usual. Neville thought to himself. His eyes scanned the shelves searching for the books he desired. It was the day before school and he needed something to do. After he found what he was looking for, he gathered his pile of books and rounded the corner. Unfortunately he bumped into someone else, sending them and their books flying.

Dropping his own books, Neville saw a woman sitting on the floor but her face was hidden beneath the dark brown hair that flowed loosly around her shoulders. "I-I-I'm sorry." He apologized as he held out his hand to the woman. As soon as she took his hand, he gently pulled her to her feet. She was petite and frail looking with her pale skin and delicate features. What caught his attention was her hazel-green eyes that practically glowed. "I didn't see you coming around the corner."

"It's okay." she replied in a soft voice.

Both of them bent down to get their books and papers.

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." Neville said as he held out his hand.

"Kadience Guillory." she replied as she shook his hand.

"So you're the new potions master?"

"Yeah."

They got to their feet and stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well...I'm sorry again." Neville said. He looked over at Kadience. She was very pretty. Way too pretty for someone like him. He could only dream of being with someone like her. Being the clumsy oaf that he was, he'd be lucky if any woman would even look at him.

"It's okay I asure you." Tilting her head, she smiled. "I...I have to be going. It was nice to meet you Professor Longbottom." She said before leaving.

Neville stared after her. "Nice to meet you too." he whispered to where he knew she couldn't hear him.

Pushing all thoughts of her aside, Neville left the library and headed toward his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**CT: I don't own any of the HP characters. And thanks so much for the reivews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The very next day, Kadience walked around quietly as she watched the students taking notes. 

So far things had been okay. Most of the students were being cooperative and getting along. In the back of the class room though, a small group of Slytherins sat chatting and looking in her direction.

Silently Kadience walked up behind them. "Is there a problem?"

All of them turned to face her with a glare indicating they thought of her as lower than dirt. "No Professor." They responded.

See being a mudblood in Hogwarts was preposterous to some but being a Mudblood and the Slytherin house leader, that was just unacceptable. To them she was an insult to their very existence, and Kadience knew this. She could tell by their actions they despised her. Not that any of it bothered her, she was used to things like this from purebloods.

Painful memories flooded through her mind. Unwanted memories that made her grind her teeth and clench her hands into fists.

"Please do not interrupt this class again." She said as she walked back to the front of the classroom and sat down at her desk.

The group of Slytherins gave her a smug look. They knew exactly how to unleash the emotions she usually kept leashed inside.

Ignoring them, the irrate professor sat at her desk and started reading a "Killing for Dummies" book.

"Professor Guillory?" One of the Slytherin boys said as he raised his hand.

Looking away from her book and stared at the boy. His dark hair fell into a pair of eyes similar to her own. "Yes, Mr. Benet?"

The boy laughed lightly. "Funny that you call me that Professor."

"What were you wanting Mr. Benet?"

Again the boy laughed. "Oh yes. I was wondering about that book you were reading."

"What about it?"

"Are you threatening us that if we don't behave, that's what you'll do to us?" he asked snidely.

Kadience looked into the face that was so familiar. A face that she hated more than anything else in this world. "No sir. I believe I was just reading a gift from a friend."

"Surely you don't think we're that stupid Professor." The boy replied. "I know exactly how you would like to kill us. Especially me." His eyes twinkled as he dared her to say something back to him.

Kadience lifted her chin. She wouldn't give the little bastard the satisfaction. "Mr. Benet, I'd like to see you after class."

The boy sneered as the rest of the class, including his friends, laughed at him. "Just because you're a teacher doesn't mean that you're any better than you were. Filthy mudblood slave."

Hatred flared in her eyes as she walked over to the idiot's desk. "Come with me." She replied simply as she grabbed his ear and started to drag him out of the classroom. "Ms. Maddox watch the class for me."

The boy struggled until Kadience gave him a glare that could kill. He went instantly still.

"Come along Mr. Benet." Kadience growled as she drug him all the way to the headmaster's office.

She let go of him as they neared the office. "You had no right to do that Geary."

Geary leered at her. "What's the matter Kadience? Afraid someone will find out who you really are?"

Kadience grabbed the boy by his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Just because you are my cousin, doesn't mean I won't hurt you little boy."

"I do believe that's a threat Professor Guillory."

Before she could even react, Headmaster Webster was standing beside her. "Put the boy down Kadience." He demanded in a calm voice.

Reluctantly she obeyed and released Geary, who fell to the floor.

"I apologize." She said as she bowed her head.

The little asshole jumped to his feet and pointed a finger at Kadience. "She threatened me Professor Webster."

The headmaster glared at the child through his glasses. "And I believe you insulted Professor Guillory while in the middle of class."

Geary shut his mouth.

"That's fifty points from Slytherin and a week of detention Mr. Benet." Webster said. "You're dismissed."

Without another word, Geary shoved Kadience as he left.

Kadience stiffened and closed her eyes. She counted to ten and calmed down the temper that was coming forward.

"Are you alright Professor Guillory?" Webster asked in a concerned tone.

Sighing she nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now I must warn you that it's not appropriate to pull the stunt you just did."

"I know sir."

The headmaster placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "The only way you can deal with your cousin and the others, is to let go of the past. Only then will you truly be free from your pain." and with that he left her alone.

Kadience laughed to herself. That would never happen. Some things were too hard to let go of. "Whatever."

She started back to her classroom when she bumped into someone. "I'm sor-" She was looking up into the same pair of eyes that she'd seen when she was sent falling in the library yesterday. "Professor Longbottom."

Neville inclined his head. "Are you okay?"

Kadience nodded.

A smile came across his face. "Seems like every time we meet, we're bumping into each other."

A light blush came over Kadience's face. "Yea."

"Well, I hate to be rude but I have to get back to class." He replied.

"Me too." She said.

Both said good bye and headed their separate ways.

* * *

As soon as he was sure she was turned around, Neville watched her leave. There was something about this woman. A deep sadness seemed to fill her. It made him want to reach out and comfort her. All the while he found her enchanting. He'd only met her once, but she had bewitched his thoughts ever since their first meeting. 

"Off in yer own little world are ye Professor Longbottom?"

Neville slightly jumped at the sound of Hagrid's voice. "Oh, no. I was just going to class."

"Ah, well I'll see ye later then." Hagrid replied.

"Yea, sure." Neville said as he started back to his classroom.

* * *

By the time Kadience returned to her room, class was over and everyone but one student was gone. "Can I help you Ms. Maddox?" 

The girl shook her head. "No, I just wanted to apologize about what Geary did. It was disrespectful and wrong."

Kadience patted the girl on the shoulder. "It's okay Melissa. It's not your fault."

Melissa smiled. "Can I beat the hell out of him then?"

"Um...probably not."

"Well, if you want me to just let me know." Melissa said as she grabbed her things and started to leave.

A laugh escaped Kadience. "Ok."

Once Melissa left and she was alone, Kadience sat at her desk. Thoughts of Neville ran through her mind. He'd been friendly to her both times they had met. It was something rarely anyone did and he had no clue exactly how much that meant to her.

His eyes had been so kind. As he'd been. Not like all the other purebloods. But then again he had no idea what she was. If he ever found out the truth, he'd turn on her like the rest of them had.

Kadience curled her lip. "Don't even think you're worth it Kadience. Your not." That's what her family had said, what everyone had said. And that's what she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**CT: I don't own any of the HP characters. Sorry I haven't updated. I made it extra long to make up for how long it's taken me to have the chance to get it up. Hope you like it!**

* * *

A few hours later, the game warden and leader of the Hufflepuff house, Crystal Black knocked on Kadience's door. "Kadi?" The door opened on it's own and Crystal stepped inside.

Kadience was toying with the black rose on her desk she had created. "What?"

"In a bad mood?"

Crystal got a go-to-hell look.

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Kadience lied. Lots of things were actually going on. Things about her past and about things here at Hogwarts. About things forbidden to her.

"Bullshit. There is too." Crystal said as she sat down on the desk. "I know that look. I wear it about twenty three hours a day."

Kadience arched a brow. "Because?"

"Have you seen the wusses I have to teach? Hell, look at the house I'm over. Geez my reputation just went down the toilet."

"Hey, I'll take your job over mine anytime."

Crystal got a hopeful light in her eyes. "Really?"

"No, you're too evil."

"You're such a cold bitch."

"Thanks."

Crystal tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder and straightened her glasses. "Just you wait. I'll be over Gryffindor next year when Minerva retires and we'll beat your asses."

"That's next year, not this year."

"Whatever. Anyway, I heard that you nearly killed a student a student today." Her eyes held a mischief look to them.

"Yeah well, I value my job more too much to jeopardize it over one little prick."

Crystal laughed. "No wonder kids hate you."

Kadience smiled at Crystal's teasing. She didn't care if Kadience was a mudblood. To her, she was just plain and simple Kadience. To Kadience that meant more than Crystal could ever know.

Crystal was the long lost child of the late Sirius Black and was an animangus that changed into a wolf. She often did it in the middle of the night to the first years in her house to scare the piss out of them.

"You hooking up with Peeves to scare the newbies tonight?"

A wicked grin came upon Crystal's face. "Hell yes I am."

Kadience sighed. "And I get called a bitch."

"Well, there's a difference between us. You're just a cold bitch, I'm an evil bitch. HUGE difference."

Kadience stared into space. "Speaking of bitches, you have my kids in class right now."

Crystal stared at her watch. "Oh shit! Bye!" She ran out of the room.

It wasn't very long after that, that Melissa came into the room. "Professor Guillory?"

The professor looked at Melissa. "Yes?"

"I have someone who says she's related to you."

Kadience stiffened. Her breath caught in her throat. "Bring her in."

Melissa motioned for the girl to come in.

Slowly a small figure stepped into the doorway. Her auburn hair was shoulder-length and her eyes glowed a hazel green. Her face a lot like Kadience's.

"Kali?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hey Kadi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got here silly. I'm in Hufflepuff. And please don't make fun of me. It was the hat's fault." she said with a sigh.

Kali was the only one who had shown any kindness to Kadience when she had been a slave. Her entire family hated her almost as much as they hated Kadience. They'd often called her a disgrace and tried everything they could think of to kill her gentle heart.

"How have you been?"

"Good, I finally got rid of those sorry son-of-a-bitches."

Kadience actually gaped at her cousin's foul language. "Girl, you better watch that mouth of yours."

Kali rolled her eyes.

"Well, who are you living with outside of school?"

"Melissa and her family."

Melissa was the top in her grade level and was a Prefect for the Gryffindor house. She was a good choice of friend for Kali and was her favorite student so far. "That's good. I hope you're being nice for them."

Melissa snorted. "Yeah, as nice as the devil."

"Hmm?"

Kali gave Melissa a peeved glare. "So I've made some mean habits fun! Sue me."

"You sicced your alligator on the man who was flirting with you."

There was a wicked gleam in Kali's eyes that strangely reminded her of Crystal. It was weird how much her cousin had changed. Then again, with a family like hers anyone would go insane.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot that Professor Longbottom sent me and Kali to get an herb for him." Melissa said as she handed Kadience a note.

"Why don't you girls go back to class and I'll bring it by there once I find it."

Both girls nodded and headed back to class.

Kadience went to her inventory and found the herb Neville wanted before she went to the greenhouse.

He was in the middle of teaching, so she stayed at the door with her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to him lecture.

It took about halfway through the class before he realized she was there. The instant he did, he smiled at her sweetly.

"Class, if you'll excuse me for a moment." He said as he started towards Kadience.

They both stepped outside while the students read some of their notes.

"Thanks a lot." Neville said appreciatively as she handed him the herb.

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"There...there is one thing."

"Yes?"

"When the student go for their trip to Hogsmeade...could..."Neville cleared his throat and turned a light shade of red. "Will you have a drink with me? I was wanting to get to know you."

"Umm...sure." Kadience replied hesitantly.

Neville seemed greatly pleased and relieved. "Okay..." He looked back at the class. "I guess I better go." and with that he went back inside.

Kadience smiled. A stab of pain went through her. He was such a nice guy. She only hoped he would stay that way.

Meanwhile Neville entered the greenhouse. He felt happier than he had in ages. It had taken every ounce of courage he'd had to ask her to join him for a drink and he was happy he did.

"You got a date with Professor Guillory?" a male's voice asked.

Neville looked over to his students. The voice came from Bobby Weasley. He was the son of George Weasley and the identical twin to Berry Weasley. "I don't think that's appropriate for class Mr. Weasley."

"Oh come on Professor!" Berry added.

Kali kicked Berry in the shin. "Berry Weasley, just you wait til I tell your mama."

Berry paled. His mom was the one person no one wanted to make angry. She was as bad, if not worse than his grandma.

Bobby laughed, at least until Melissa gave him a glare that said he was in an earful when they were alone.

"Class, that's enough. "Neville said in a calm voice. "Let's continue on without anymore interruptions."

* * *

After class was over, Melissa and Kali were walking to the courtyard.

"It'd be cool to try to get Professor Longbottom and Professor Guillory together, don't you think?"

"Yeah. They'd be good for each other."

"The only thing is, we'll have to try and plan this without anyone finding out."

"Oi! What are you two troublemakers up to?" Bobby asked as he wrapped his arms around Melissa.

Melissa glared at him. Bobby was her boyfriend going on for three years and there were times that, even though she loved him, she could really kill him. This was one of those times. "Nothing you need to know."

"Yeah right." Berry replied as he draped an arm around Kali.

"If you value your family jewels, you'll back off and mind your own business." Kali said as she shrugged off his arm.

Berry gave her a fake pout. "You hurt my heart love."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Ouch. She just maimed your pride mate." His brother teased.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You guys are retarded."

Bobby grinned at her. His shaggy red hair fell into his face. " Maybe so, but you know that you love us and your life would be empty without us."

Melissa made a rude noise. "Whatever."

Out of no where, Professor Black came and stood behind all of them. "What in the hell are all of you doing?"

They all jumped and turned to her.

"We're innocent." the twins said in unison.

"We're just going to eat Professor." Melissa said as she sent the twins a stare that told them to shut up.

Crystal snorted. "Right." She walked closer toward them. "Boys, head to the dining hall. I want to talk to Kali and Melissa alone."

The boys were hesitant. They knew that the Professor was a crazy bitch at times. Hell, she'd once bitten a student because he annoyed her.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." She growled. "Ten more if you don't move your asses now!"

With a mumble from each of them, they did as they were told.

Crystal looked around to make sure was no one was there but them. She motioned for the girls to followed her into the bushes.

Melissa and Kali gave each other confused looks before they followed. When they got there, Crystal jerked them down.

"I heard what you two were talking about."

Melissa arched a brow. "Really now? What exactly did you hear?"

"Ya'll are going to hook up Longbottom and Kadi."

Kali scratched the back of her neck. "Well, it's kind of obvious that there's a spark or whatever you call it going on between them."

"You gonna tell on us or something?"

"Why hell no. I'm going to help."

The girls arched a brow at their professor. "Okay."

Crystal sighed. "I know you all think I'm crazy."

That was something neither of the students argued about.

"Kadi is my friend and I'm tired of seeing her hurt. She's so alone in this world and has no one she is willing to open up to, not even me."

"Hell, she doesn't even open up to me." Kali replied.

"No offense, but I can't blame her."

Kali bit her lip. Crystal had a point.

"Alright. Neville is the only person I've ever seen make Kadi light up like a firefly. I know him really well and I think he can show her that people care about her and she can trust us."

"Well, what are we gonna so?"

Kali smiled. "We overheard them talking about having a drink together when we go to Hogsmeade."

Crystal looked surprised. " Really? That's good. We'll let them do that on their own and see how everything goes. From there, if things don't like we want it to, then we'll work our magic and try our damndest to get them together."

They all shook their heads and were starting to go their separate ways when Geary and his friends passed by.

Kali growled furiously. "I really hate that little bastard."

"He's the one that Professor Guillory wanted to kill today." Melissa added.

"He's my twin and he's such a jerk." Kali said. She glanced over at Crystal and got an idea. Leaning over to Crystal, whispering into her ear.

Crystal smiled evilly. "I knew you were my favorite Hufflepuff for a reason."

Kali winced at the mention of the house she was in.

Melissa got that worried look in her eyes. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see."

"Ready?"

Kali nodded and Crystal shifted into a wolf. She made foam appear at her mouth and she snarled as she charged toward the group.

The Slytherins scattered throughout the courtyard.

Geary screamed the loudest, like a little girl, as Crystal chased after him and bit him on the ass. Tears streamed down his face as he held his bottom and Crystal ran away into the forbidden forest.

Kali and Melissa were rolling around on the ground laughing.

Slowly the Slytherins picked Geary up, who was screaming. "THAT RABID WOLF BIT ME!" They carried him to the hospital wing.

When they were alone, Kali and Melissa sat up still laughing. They wiped away the tears that had formed in their eyes.

"That was fucking hilarious." Melissa said.

Kali nodded.

"And who came up with that idea?" a feminine voice demanded.

Both girls froze and slowly turned around to see who it was.

Kadience stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at them. "Well?"

"It was Professor Black's" They replied.

She ignored them. "Why don't you two ladies come with me and we'll spend an afternoon in detention."

They looked at her in disbelief.

"But we haven't eaten."

"I have some food in my classroom." Kadience said.

She looked at Kali. "Just because you're my cousin, doesn't mean that you get any privileges from me young lady." Then she turned her attention to Melissa. "And you, Ms. Maddox, should know better. As a Prefect, you are supposed to be a role model for not only your house but for the entire school."

With a sigh, the girls got to their feet. "We're sorry."

Kadience nodded. "Alright, come with me."

They did as they were told and followed the Professor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CT: Alrighty, I don't own any of the HP, only the characters like Kadience, Kali, Webster, Melissa, Crystal, Chris, and the twins. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And sry for not updating sooner.**

* * *

"What is the point of this?" Kali asked Melissa.

"Dunno, but I kinda like it." Melissa replied.

With a sigh Kali went back to carefully measuring the ingredients for her potion.

Kadience had given them recipes for potions that were way too advanced for their age. It was their punishment for the events that had happened earlier. Things seemed awful at first but after a few tries, the girls were beginning to understand the complex instructions. They were even actually starting to enjoy themselves, probably something Kadience hadn't planned on.

"How's your thingy coming along?"

Kali lightly bit her tongue and smiled at her creation. "Almost done."

Melissa gave her an uncertain look and shook her head. "Don't do anything stupid."

The smaller girl glared at her friend with her hazel eyes. "I'm not like Chris."

Christopher Dursley was the second cousin of the famous Harry Potter. Even though both his parents and grandparents were muggles, Chris had inherited the magical genes that ran in the family. He was a stupid bully that was in the same house as Kali.

Melissa sighed. "True...but you're almost as bad as he is."

Kali frogged Melissa in the arm. She was nothing like that goober. "Am not."

"Ouch." Melissa rubbed the spot where Kali had hit her.

"Kali, that's another day of detention." Kadience said as she stood behind them. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes glaring at Kali.

"But-"

"Buts are for ashtrays. That's also 20 points from Hufflepuff."

Kali rolled her eyes. "Like I care. Hufflepuff can kiss my a-."

"That's another day of detention."

Melissa leaned over to her friend. "You might wanna lay off."

"Whatever." She replied as she accidentally put an ingredient in the wrong cauldron. It blew up and sent everyone, including Kadience, flying backwards. Black smoke filled the room along with a pungent smell.

"You retard." Melissa managed to cough out. Her eyes were watery.

Kadience glared at Kali. "What the hell did you do?"

Kali coughed and took a few deep breaths. "I dunno."

Both Melissa and Kadience shook their heads.

_The next day at Hogsmeade._

"Professor Guillory." Neville said with a smile as soon as he saw her.

Kadience answered his smile with a small smirk. "Hi."

A waiter came by their table and took their orders, then left to retrieve them.

"How have you been?"Neville asked as he looked around . He tried to keep his eyes off of Kadience. For some reason, he only wanted to stare at her angelic face all day. He refrained though, because he didn't want her to think he was weird or anything.

Kadience hesitantly looked at Neville. "Good. You?"

"Just fine." he replied. "Are you liking it at Hogwarts?"

"So far, yes."

He tried to think of something to say for a conversation. "I must be tough being over Slytherin house. You don't seem like the kind of person that would enjoy that."

A sigh came from Kadience. "Believe me I'm not. I just took that house for revenge."

Neville arched a brow and looked at Kadience confused. "Revenge for what?"

Pain and anger flashed in Kadience's eyes. "Nothing." The venom in her voice was thick and a veil slipped over her face as she realized what she had said.

"Did someone do something to hurt you Kadience?" He could tell they did from the way she acted something horrible had happened to her. He wanted to comfort her and ease the pain in her.

Kadience stared at him. Not once had he called her by her first name. Unknown and unwanted emotions filled her, some new and some old. "I've got to go." She put some money down on the table to pay for her drink and left the restaurant.

Neville sat there in stupor. Just what had happened to Kadience Guillory to make her shut the world out and avoid letting anyone get close to her? Was something in her past that bad?

"She's afraid." a feminine voice said to him, waking him from his trance.

He turned to see Crystal Guess. "What Professor Guess?"

Crystal sat down beside Neville and took a sip of the drink that Kadience had left behind. "I think she likes you and it scares her."

Neville snorted. "Who would like me? I'm just a clumsy oaf."

"Whatever. I don't think so. Kadience sure as hell doesn't think so." the insane woman replied as she quickly down the rest of the drink.

"What could someone like her see in someone like me? She's beautiful and enchanting, like a fragile flower. Kadience seems to be everything in life that is good."

Crystal's eyes darkened. "Funny how illusions can seem one thing and are the complete opposite."

Neville gave Crystal a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Like they say, every rose has it's thorns. Kadience is not fragile and she's certainly not everything good in life."

Anger erupted inside Neville. Something that he hardly ever felt. "How could you say that? I thought you two were friends."

Crystal leaned closer to him her eyes serious and dangerous, like those of a predator ready to strike it's prey. "I'm trying to tell you that Kadience is stronger than you could ever imagine. And when I mean she's not everything good, I mean she's a dark figure in a tragic story. No one should ever have to go through what she has. It's a wonder she isn't insane."

"Tell me what she's went through, so I'll understand." He replied.

Crystal shook her head. "Sorry sweety. Not my place." She let out another sigh. "Just get to know Kadi. Let her be the one to tell you."

Neville didn't say anything as he considered it.

"Whelp, I've got to go. Lots of people to scare, so little time." Crystal said as she got up and left.

Silently Neville stared into his drink. This was going to be a great challenge for him. Getting closer to Kadience Guillory would be like trying to pet a cobra.. Yet as it seemed impossible, he found himself looking forward to the obstacles he would have to go through to know Kadience.

"How'd things go?" Melissa asked Crystal when she saw her approach her and Kali.

"Not too bad, but not too good either. Kadience ended up leaving because she's not ready yet, and Neville's going to try and figure her out."

Kali choked on her food. After a few minutes she was able to clear her throat. "Good luck with that. I love Kadi but she's so closed off and guarded that Neville will never succeed."

There was that all too familiar twinkle in Crystal's eyes. "Not alone he won't but we'll be there to guide him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Melissa asked.

"Most of me says it is." Crystal replied.

"I don't think it is." Kali said.

Crystal glared at her. "And why not?"

"Cause Kadi's been through enough. And I for one have caused her enough pain to last a life time. I'm not going to chance that ever again."

"If I recall from Kadience, you also took alot of pain for her too."

Kali flinched. "So?"

"So, try to help her."

After a few minutes, Kali looked at Crystal. "Fine but please don't let her get hurt."

Crystal smiled. "I'll kill myself before I let that happen."

Out of nowhere, Christopher Dursley came and knocked over Melissa's drink.

"Dammit Chris!" Melissa snapped.

" Did I do that? I'm sorry." he lied. "I didn't see you there." He looked at Kali. "Why are you here with this loser?"

"Because she's not as big of a loser as you."

Chris's face turned red with fury. "I ought to pound your face in for that Maddox."

Crystal stood up and turned her attention to him. "Boy, you do and I'll go rabid on your ass faster than white on rice."

The boy's eyes widened at his professor's words. He hadn't noticed her before and had thought to come and taunt Melissa. In reality he loved Melissa and only wanted to show her how tough he was but she always ignored him and went for Weasley. "Professor Guess I-"

"You better get to stepping. Now!" Crystal barked.

Chris gladly did as he was told. He didn't want to anger his professor, for fear of her doing something bad to him.

"That kid creeps me out." Melissa said as she cleaned up her spilled drink.

Kali smirked. "Maybe he likes you."

Melissa's face turned pale. "Don't even joke like that." She shuddered.

"Alrighty kids, tomorrow we'll begin operation MatchMaker." Crystal interrupted.

Both Kali and Melissa nodded their heads.

Crystal rubbed her hands together. This was going to be fun. She had waited for so long to help Kadience out and this was her chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**CT: I own none of the HP characters.**

* * *

The very next day Crystal walked with her best friend. Her mind brewing up her plans to help Kadience and Neville get together. "I heard you had a date with Longbottom."

Kadience cut her eyes at the taller woman. "Hardly."

"Really now? From my sources, you two were gettin it on."

The auburn haired woman stopped. Her hazel eyes turned vibrant green, like fire. "Who told you that crock of crap?"

Crystal burst into laughter. "I was just kidding. Geez, you have no sense of humor do you?"

Calming down some, Kadience took a deep breath. "Yes, but it's sick and twisted like you."

The animangus grinned. "Thank you love. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Kadience rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, the two were inside Crystal's office. It was a dark place that was all black. There were all kinds of chains, whips, and other devices everywhere. It made Kadience flinch. "Nice. Real Nice Crys. Why do you have this stuff?"

"Mistress Crystal is the one who has to deal with the Ogres and other evil critters that roam near Hogwarts." She expertly tested one of her daggers. "So, why don't you like Neville, you can trust him."

Kadience sat in the chair across from Crystal. "I never said I didn't like him..."

"But?"

A haunted look came into the eyes that were now back to their hazel color...

_"Did you really think that I could love something like you? Filthy Mudblood." sneered a handsome dark-haired man. His black eyes filled with hatred and his lips curled in disgust. _

_Tears formed in Kadience's eyes. He had betrayed her. Of all the pain she had been put through by her family and others, his hurt the worst. "Everett."_

_"Shut up you lowlife!" another man said as he back-handed her. _

_Kadience fell to the ground but didn't look at the men. She knew doing so would only make things worse for her._

_"Here's your money." the man handed Everett a bag and Everett smiled. _

_"I'll bid you adieu Gerald." Everett said with a bow and turned on his heel to leave._

_Gerald went over to Kadience and grabbed her by the hair. He jerked her up to face him. "You my little niece, you will pay for trying to turn me into Azkaban."_

"Kadi, you okay?" Crystal's voice asked breaking the trance of the painful memory.

With a deep shudder, Kadience nodded her head. "Yeah." She got up and started out the door when she paused. "Crystal...It's not that I don't want to trust him, I just can't." and with that she left.

Crystal sat back in her leather chair. So Kadience liked Neville, she just didn't trust him...It was a start. All Neville had to do was to show Kadience that not all people were evil.

* * *

The twins sat in the courtyard with the girls, all four of them laughing and talking.

"I heard that you two got another detention for putting dish detergent in Dursley's drink yesterday." Berry said.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Not my fault. Kali had to do that and I ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time."

A pair of hazel eyes glared at Melissa. "I do believe you were laughing right beside me. That makes you just as guilty."

"Does not!"

"Was it true that he had the walking farts, where everytime he took a step that a bubble came out of his butt?"

The girls nodded and the twins laughed hard.

"He's on medical leave for today cause he's been on the toilet all morning." Kali added.

Melissa wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Gross."

"I know."

"WEASLEYS!" Flitch shouted as he was looking for the boys.

The twins paled. "You never saw us." They said in unison as they gathered their things and ran off.

"Well, well. If this isn't sweet." a familiar voice sneered.

"Go away Geary." Kali snapped. She looked at her brother dangerously.

Geary gave a pout. "Can't I just visit my favorite sister?"

"She said to get lost loser." Melissa replied.

The Slytherin boy sighed. "Alright then..." He tossed her a package. "From father."

Kali slightly trembled as she opened the package. She didn't want Geary to think she was afraid of him or their father. Her breath stopped in her throat at what she saw...A bloodied chain.

"Bring back any memories?"

She refused to answer. All she could do was stare at the contents in the package.

"No? The maybe this could." He tossed a piece of parchment.

Melissa picked it up and read it. "Crucio? What in the hell does the Cruciatus Curse have to-" She stopped as it hit her. Slowly she turned to look at Kali.

Kali was still staring at the package. She was trembling and tears were gathering in her eyes. It was as if she were in a nightmare.

Geary let out a laugh that was shrill and evil. "You look just like you did when father put that curse on you for helping Kadience. He loved you, yet he never could understand why you chose that filthy half-blood over us."

A cry escaped Kali. She threw the package aside like it was fire.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill you!" Melissa growled.

"I'd like to see you try." he replied.

Melissa charged and tackled him. Both hit the ground with a loud thud. Geary was pinned under Melissa. He squirmed and whined but his strength was nowhere near hers. She pounded him with everything she had, she wanted him to suffer for the pain he caused her friend.

Geary could barely breath as he felt the force of every blow that went through him. He felt as if he were in hell. "ST-T-T-OP!" He managed to get out, only to have Melissa slug him across the face. His nose broke and started bleeding.

Melissa jerked him up. She punched him again. "That's for Kadience." Another blow came. "That's for me." She kneed him in the groin and kicked him across the face. "And that's for Kali."

Geary slumped to the ground unconscious.

Melissa walked over to Kali. "You okay."

Kali sniffed and nodded. "Yeah." She looked over at Geary. "Thanks."

"No problem." She offered Kali a hand.

Kali took it and Melissa pulled her up.

"Ms. Maddox." a voice behind them.

Both turned to see Neville standing there. There was a look of horror on his face.

"You and Ms. Benet follow me to Headmaster Webster's office." he turned to the student standing next to him. "Mr. Dumas, Take this student to the nurse."

The student nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the office that was once Albus Dumbledore's, the new headmaster sat and watched everyone. "Was Mr. Benet the one who started the conflict?"

The girl's nodded. "Yes sir."

Webster turned to Melissa. "I'm afraid you must be disciplined Ms. Maddox."

"I take full responsibility Headmaster." Melissa replied.

"Might I make a suggestion Headmaster?" Neville asked. "Might Melissa and Kali spend any detentions they have with me?"

The headmaster tapped his chin as he considered it. "Very well." He pulled out a basket of dumdums. "Have one."

All thoughts of the fight were gone as they all laughed and took one.

"You're all dismissed." Webster said as he motioned for them to go.

As they left, Melissa stopped. "Thank you Professor Longbottom."

Neville smiled. "You're welcome."

When the girls left to go to lunch, Neville's thoughts wandered about what had happened. Apparently something bad had happened to Kali and Kadience...He wanted to find out. Having Melissa and Kali in detentions with him might give him the information he needed. Information about Kadience Guillory.


	6. Chapter 6

**CT: **Hey guys. I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't been on and updating. A lot of things have been going on lately and I finally got a chance to get on. I don't own any of the HP characters. So, here's the chapter! and I'll try to make another soon!

* * *

A few hours later, it was after school hours and the two girls were headed to detention

A few hours later, it was after school hours and the two girls were headed to detention. They were silent until Melissa pulled Kali to a stop.

"Are you okay hon?"

Kali nodded. "I'm good."

Melissa's heart ached at the pain her friend felt but hid from the world. And if Kali's past was bad, she shuddered to think of what Kadience's past was like. Both of them were stronger than anyone had a right to be. The world had been so cruel to them, at least the wizard world anyway, and the fact that they hadn't turned jaded or rabid amazed her.

"We better get going."

And they did so, heading towards the Green House.

* * *

Neville was tending to some of his medicine plants when he saw the girls walking up. He took off his gloves and headed towards them.

"Hey Professor Longbottom." Melissa said as she dropped her bag on the ground by the door.

"Hi there Melissa." He replied with a smile.

Kali remained silent as she laid her things next to Melissa's.

"Shall we get started?" Neville said as he handed them each a pair of gardening gloves along with ear muffs. "We'll be planting Mandrakes today."

Melissa cursed and Kali curled her lip.

"What can I say? I have to get them ready for class tomorrow."

For the next hour, the girls had to drown out the ear-piercing cries of the baby mandrakes. After they were finished, Neville had them working on his medicine plants. Melissa was at one end of the Green house and Kali at the other.

Neville was in his office when he heard a beautiful voice singing low, he peeked out the window to see Kali tending to a plant as she softly sang.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." Kali sang in her melodic voice. She finished watering the plants and put the watering pot on the ground.

"I'm through Professor Longbottom."

"Same here!" Melissa called from the other side of the Green house.

Neville walked outside, looked around, and smiled. "Good job, we'll start getting seeds from the Whomping Willow tomorrow."

The girls gaped and somewhat paled. "Are you serious?" They asked in unison.

A laugh came from Neville. "Just kidding. I would never put a student in that kind of danger."

"You have a sick since of humor," replied Melissa.

Kali snorted. "You reminded me of Crystal there for a moment."

Another laugh escaped Neville. "I don't think so. Crystal would have actually taken her kids out there."

"Then you know her really well." Kali replied.

"Well, I've been working with her for a couple of years. I don't know her very well but I've seen how she is and I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that."

"True."

"I hate to interrupt this little conversation but I'm starving and it's time for dinner." Melissa said grumpily.

Neville sighed. "You two can go for today. I'll walk with both of you to make sure you two don't get into anymore trouble, as it seems you both have about 2 weeks of detention to serve."

"Don't remind me. Most of it was her fault." Melissa pointed at Kali.

Kali rolled her eyes. "Get over it crybaby. You shouldn't hang out with me then."

Neville cleared his throat. "Ladies."

The girls laughed and then gathered their things, as did Neville, and started to head to the castle.

They all headed their separate ways, Melissa and Kali to their house tables and Neville to the teacher's table.

* * *

Neville paused as he saw Kadience. Her auburn hair was pinned up and loose curls fell becomingly around her angelic face. Her dark green robes made her eyes stand out. Never had he seen a more beautiful woman. And she was so far above him.

He went to his seat, which was beside hers, and sat down.

Kadience smiled at Neville. She felt weird sitting next to him after what had happened at Hogsmeade.

"Um…How are you?" he asked.

She looked at her plate. "I'm fine."

There for several minutes there was an awkward silence among them.

Unable to stand it any longer, Kadience felt that she had to apologize. "Neville…I'm really sorry about Hogsmeade. I…wasn't feeling so well." It was the truth. It wasn't him that made her ill, it was her and her damn past. She just can't get rid of it, even though she wanted to more than anything in the world. She wanted to just be free.

Neville stared into her searing hazel eyes and he leaned closer to whisper to her. "It's fine. I-" He decided to leave Crystal's name anonymous just incase Kadience got offended. "I was told that something really bad happened to you and that you have a hard time trusting people."

Kadience's eyes narrowed at his remark. "Who told you that?"

"Someone who cares about you a lot."

She was silent.

"I won't ask you to tell me anything, not unless you want to, and I won't judge you. So….Could we start out slow like acquaintances or something?"

Fear welled up inside Kadience but she forced it down. She wanted to so bad yet she was so scared of getting hurt again, of being betrayed once more. A voice in her head argued with her. She needed to let go of the past. Accepting Neville's proposition would be a start. It would give her a small bit of freedom, true freedom. Even though she was in a raging conflict inside, she remained calm on the outside. Taking a deep breath, Kadience hesitantly smiled. "Just acquaintances?"

Neville nodded. "And if you don't like me you'll never have to talk to me again."

"…Alright." Kadience replied.

A smile came across Neville's face, his heart leapt with joy. He had done the impossible, he had gotten Kadience to place a tiny piece of her trust in him. It wasn't big but it was a start.

* * *

On the other side of Kadience, Crystal watched the two of them out of the corner of her eye. She was excited that Kadience had taken this step and by god, she was gonna try her damnedest to see them take things even further.


	7. Chapter 7

**CT: ok guys…I've made some mistakes in this story, the most important ones so far is Kadience's hair is dark brown, not auburn and Crystal's last name. She is Crystal Black not Crystal Guess. I don't know where my mind was at the time. ANYWAY! I'm sry for not updating sooner, been super busy. And I own none of the HP characters. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Neville sat in his office wandering to himself.

"Whatcha thinking about Longbottom?" a voice interrupted his train of thought.

Jumping slightly the Herbology professor snapped out of the trance he had been in. "N-Nothing Professor Black."

Crystal walked over to Neville's desk and sat upon it. She leaned close to him, her grey eyes piercing. "You're such a liar."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

Sitting straight up, the animangus examined her well-manicured nails. "Buddy, I can smell a liar from miles away and you are a sucky liar at that…Too nice and honest, unlike most guys I know." She gave him a quick glance. "You're weird."

Neville cocked a brow at that. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. "Right…"

"Look, if you want to get to know Kadience do something for her that no one has ever done before. Do something fun and comfortable for her." And with those words, Crystal saw Geary pass by and changed into her wolf form to chase after the poor unsuspecting boy.

A laugh came from Neville as he watched her. It then dawned on him, an idea that Kadience would hopefully enjoy. Simple and fun.

* * *

"Alright brats, it's Quidditch tryouts today." Crystal said in an optimistic tone as she clapped her hands together.

Some cheered and some whined, especially Hufflepuff.

Kali shook her head. Why in the hell did the sorting hat put her in this damn house?

"Hey Kali, how does it feel to be in a house full of babies?" her twin Geary sneered.

"Better than a house full of wankers," she retorted.

"You bitch!"

"Oh sod off mama's boy."

"At least mother loves me."

"And I care why?"

Geary crossed the distance between them and whispered into Kali's ear. "Mother was the one who suggested that father strip you naked and chain you down to perform the Cruciatus curse so that you would tell them where Kadience had run off to."

Kali stumbled back a step, horror filled her as her nightmarish past began running through her mind.

Geary's shrill laugh filled her ears. Closing her eyes, Kali gathered her inner strength and let her mind calm down. "I'm not going to let a prissy little asshole like you hurt me anymore."

A cocky smirk came across her brother's face. "That's funny Kali. I know I'll always have power over you."

It was time she forgot everything in the past, time for her to move on. Out of no where Kali punched her brother across the face. As he went down she screamed in his face. "DAD MAY HAVE USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON ME BUT AT LEAST I HAVE THE DECENCY TO SUCK IT UP AND NOT CRY LIKE A WINY BITCH LIKE THE WHINY BITCH YOU ARE!"

Everyone stared in horror at what Kali had said.

Crystal stepped forward. "Ms. Benet, come with me." She went behind a tree and stared at Kali. "Is that true what you said?"

Kali looked away. "Yeah, I helped Kadience escape and I was punished for it." She turned her gaze to Crystal. "Don't tell Kadience, please. It would kill her to know that I was tortured for helping her."

The professor nodded. "Understood." She paused for a moment. "You okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Kali smiled. "Absolutely."

"Good." Crystal replied. "You've got detention."

"Are you kidding?"

"Don't worry, Geary gets a week with me."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

Crystal patted Kali's shoulder and returned to the classes. Kali followed her.

"Geary, you got a week of detention with me. Let's get this show on the road!"

Meanwhile Chris was standing next to Melissa. "So, you're trying out Maddox?"\

"Of course." She replied.

"I am too."

Melissa choked. "What the hell?! Chris, we already have one quaffle we don't need another."

Chris's face turned blood red. "WHY YOU!"

"Melissa, Chris, you two have detention and 10 points from Gryffindor & Hufflepuff."

* * *

An hour later…

Crystal had her clipboard in hand and all the students lined up. "Alright brats, here is the team...Gryffindor team is: Melissa, Keeper; Lily, seeker; Bobby & Berry, beaters; Tom, Lou, & Lisa, chasers. Hufflepuff team is: Chris, quaffle…I mean keeper; Daniel, seeker; Kali & Tanya, beaters; Jonathan, Amy, & Terri, chasers. Slytherin team is: Alicia, keeper; Nathan, seeker; Geary & Keisha, beaters; Timothy, Cleo, & Andrew, chasers; & Ravenclaw team is: Tammy, keeper; Alexandra, seeker; Rose & Roxanne, beaters; Leo, Janet, & Drew, chasers…Practice starts next week. Dismissed!"

Everyone went back to their rooms.

Neville watched Kadience burst into melodic laughter, it was the first time he'd ever seen her even give him a genuine smile. She was so beautiful when she laughed and he was glad he could make her laugh.

"It sounds like you had an interesting time here. I would have loved to see Snape in women's clothes."

Neville arched a brow. "You knew Snape?"

Kadience shook her head. "I met him once when I was young. He was a shrewd man, even more shrewd than I am."

Not wanting to ask her why she would be shrewd, Neville gave her another sandwich. "So…do you have any family?"

Kadience took a sip of her drink. "Besides my father's family, no."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Voldemort killed them when my father refused to be one of his minions."

Neville felt a stab of sympathy for her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she replied. "What about your parents?"

He looked away. "They too fell captive to Voldemort and his minions."

"I'm glad he's finally gone. I hated when he ruled." Not that it made much difference. Her family tortured her even when he was vanquished; they tortured her for being an impure half-blood.

They talked and ate for another hour or so, when Neville looked at his watch. "Oh, it's getting late."

Kadience nodded. "It's time for me to go. Thanks for the picnic, I had fun."

"Me too."

They cleaned up and headed back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**CT: I'm back guys! And I own none of the HP characters.**

* * *

Three months had passed. Kali and Melissa had finished up most of their detentions. Neville and Kadience had been on several dates since then.

"I am so glad that our detentions are over." Melissa said as she laid her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"Yeah, that way we can spend more time together." Bobby replied. He held Melissa close to him.

"I dunno, those afternoons in Professor Longbottom's greenhouse were actually the only place I could actually relax." Kali said with a laugh. "Except with all the bitching you did."

"Excuse me?" Melissa snapped.

"I-"

"What are you talking about sister?" Kali's brother asked. There was an evil look in his eyes.

"Geary, why don't you sod off." Kali replied taking a sip of her hot coca she'd saved from breakfast.

"I've got something that is going to take you and Kadience down sister."

Kali grasped her cup tightly and stood up. "Try it, just try it."

"Oh I will." He whispered something in her ear.

"ASSHOLE!" she poured the coca on his chest.

Geary screamed as the hot liquid soaked through his robe and on his skin. He danced in a circle shaking his clothes. "HOT HOT HOT!"

"Kali Benet!" Kadience's voice snapped behind everyone.

Kali looked at her cousin and saw Professor Longbottom with her. There was a sadness in her eyes that she tried to hide.

Kadience frowned at Kali. "Can you take him to the nurse?"

Neville nodded and did as she asked.

Taking Kali to the side, Kadience wore a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kali, don't lie to me. I've seen you wear those eyes for most of your life and you only wear them when something bad is happening."

She looked at her cousin. "It's just the same old thing. My family bothering me."

Kadience closed her eyes. "I'm sorry….I'll have it to where he won't bother you anymore."

"Thank you."

"But you're still getting a week of detention."

Kali sighed. "I suppose it's the least I can get for doing that to Geary."

The professor left her alone.

* * *

Neville sat in the courtyard with Kadience. Everyone was asleep and they were left alone to sit and watch the night sky. "What was bothering Kali?"

Kadience tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's her family. She's considered a black sheep to them. They kicked her out and now she lives with her friend Melissa"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kali wasn't the nicest girl but she only acted out because she had reason to. That explained a lot of her behavior. "Why would that they do something like that to a child?"

"You'd be surprised what a pureblood family like the Benets would do to a child." Her voice heavy with emotion.

It made Neville wonder what Kali's family had done to Kali…and her. Her voice gave her away. "What did they do to you?"

Kadience stiffened. "Nothing."

He could tell she was lying but didn't push the subject anymore. "So..should we be getting back to our houses?"

"Probably."

They started to leave when Kadience stopped. "Neville."

Neville stopped as he heard her say his name. It was very rare she ever did. "Yes?"

Slowly the petite woman walked up to him. She was so scared but had wanted to do this since they'd gone on their first date. "I…" She pulled him down for a hesitant kiss.

His breath stopped as he felt her soft, warm lips on his. Joy rushed through him as he gently kissed her back. He pulled her to him and held her close. Never in a million years did he expect this from Kadience. And every moment that passed, he felt himself falling for her.

Kadience wrapped her arms around Neville's neck and ran her fingers through his dark hair. She'd thought that Neville would push her away like everyone else had but he didn't. He embraced her and that was why she loved him. Her heart skipped a beat. She loved him? Only at that moment did she realize it.

* * *

In the darkness, someone was watching the two of them. Geary. He stared at his cousin in hatred and disgust. "Now I know how to bring you down Kadience. To where no one in this world will want you ever again." He slipped away and headed back to his room to write a letter.

Kadience and Neville pulled a part and stood there looking at each other.

"Umm….thanks." Neville whispered shyly. He was beat red.

"Welcome." Kadience replied. She had one of her rare but actual smiles on. "I guess we better go before we get into trouble."

They did so and both were thinking about what had happened. Little did they know, they'd fallen in love with each other at the same time and something was about to happen that would change their lives forever.

* * *

**CT: Nother chapter up yay!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CT: I'm back guys! Sry, it's been so long, I've been busy between being sick, working, and getting ready for school. I'll try to update more…I own none of the HP characters. **

**Warnings: This is going to be a pretty bad chapter. I've upped the rating to M, just to be safe. There will be some bad profanity as the main reason.**

* * *

Sitting in her office, Crystal was reading silently and drinking some tea. She arched a brow when Kadience come rushing in, closing the door behind her. "Okay…."

"I need help…"

Crystal laughed. "You're just now noticing that? Man, you're slow."

"Oh shut up, you're one to talk." Her expression went from playful to serious. "I'm not joking though…I really need someone's help."

"Alrighty," her friend replied as she put down her book. "Shoot."

Kadience took a seat next to her friend. She was feeling nervous about what she was about to tell Crystal. "It's about Neville."

Crystal's blue eyes sparked with interest as she took a sip of her tea.

"I…kissed him last night an-"

Spitting out the drink, the animangus stared incredulously at the woman before her. Never had she ever even thought that…."YOU DID WHAT?!"

The brunette cleared her throat nervously. "As I was saying…I…think I'm falling in love with him."

There was a silence then a shrill sqee. "OMIGOD!!"

"But…I can't. I can't fall in love with him." Her hazel eyes filled with sadness. If he ever knew….

Crystal laid a hand on Kadience's. She was hurting for her friend. There wasn't anything she could tell her. Nothing except one thing. "Kadi…I can only tell you to listen to your heart. It'll tell you what you need to do."

Kadience stayed silent. It really amazed her how sage-like her friend could be at times. Then again Crystal was a strange being all together and liked surprising people. She really wanted to listen to her heart…but was it possible? Could she ever have a happy ending?

* * *

Meanwhile...Neville was grading some class papers when Geary came walking up to him. "Can I help you Mr. Benet?"

Geary smirked. His eyes cold and his voice venomously. "I bet you don't know anything about my cousin, do you?"

Neville stared at the Slytherin student before him. "Excuse me?"

"Do you know what a blood slave is Professor Longbottom? It's someone, usually a mudblood, whose blood is used for the darkest of magic….and in Kadience's case, she was stupid enough to fall for a dark wizard who only used for…" He leaned forward to his professor and whispered the rest of his words into Neville's ear.

Neville couldn't breathe. Dear god…surely what Geary was saying wasn't true. But something in the boy's voice said he wasn't lying.

"Yes, Professor. You kissed a whore." And with that Geary left.

"Kadience…" His voice was but a whisper. He'd heard nightmarish tales about blood slaves. The horrors she must have went through…the betrayal and pain. He couldn't imagine being degraded and humiliated like she had. The fact that she'd gone through so much and was still a kind soul, made him love her even more. "I have to go to her."

* * *

Kadience was alone in her classroom. She was contemplating on whether or not she should tell Neville.

Suddenly Neville was standing before her. "Kadience."

She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

Not saying a word, he pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Holding her close like he never wanted to let her go.

At first she was stiff, but after a few minutes she relaxed and returned his kiss. Never had she seen him act this way. Minutes later, she pulled away and brushed his hair aside. "Baby, what's wrong?"

There were actually tears in his eyes as he looked at her. "I'm sorry for what they did to you…I promise I'll never hurt you like that."

Kadience's heart stopped. Oh god, he knew…Please don't let him know about Everett.

"Geary told me about the man that hurt you. Kadience…" he reached for her and made her look up at him. "Please give me a chance. I want just one chance to be with you. To love you and cherish you like you deserve to be. I'd never hurt you. Ever."

There was silence. Kadience was shaking uncontrollably. Tears streaming down her face. "He said that too. I-I can't. I'm sorry." She jerked away and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Kali had come out of the library when she was thrown back by a force that came down with her. She landed with a painful thud on the ground. Sobbing was coming from the person who'd fallen on her and when she saw who it was she gasped. "Kadience?"

Kadience hurried off Kali and wiped her tears away. Her breathing was panicky. "Kali…he-he knows. Geary told him." She cried even more.

Pulling Kadience into an embrace, Kali couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Geary do this? Kadience had never done anything to hurt anyone. "Kadi…I'm so sorry."

"Why can't everyone leave me alone?" She felt so ashamed and worthless.

"Oh, you think that's so horrible cousin of mine?" Geary's voice sounded behind them. "Did Kali ever tell you what happened after you left?"

Kali stood up. Her eyes dark and dangerous. "Geary, shut the hell up."

"Tell her Kali, tell her how father was merciless towards you. The scars you have from all those beatings and the curses he used upon you. Hell, he even used you as a blood slave a time or two didn't he?"

Kadience was petrified at what she heard. Her cousin had suffered because of her…

Kali, who's head had bent down in anger, looked at her brother with absolute hatred. "I'll kill you, you sonofabitch!" She started for him but was pulled back by Crystal. "LET ME GO DAMMIT." She shouted out in frustration.

Crystal sneered at Geary. "You better get the hell out of her you little bastard, before I reconsider letting Kali after you."

Geary gave an evil laugh before stalking away.

More tears had formed in Kadience's eyes. Kali knew then pain she had felt at her age and like her, she'd hid it from the world as best as she could. "Kali…I'm sorry you were hurt because of me."

Kali had tears in her eyes. She moved away from Crystal. "It doesn't matter…you were never supposed to know."

Kadience walked toward her cousin and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." She tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed Kali on the top of the forehead. Kali had always been more than a cousin to her; she'd been like her little sister. Up until now, she'd figured Kali just felt sorry for her…but what she'd gone through…Kadience never knew how much she had loved her. "I need to be alone." And she left Kali and Crystal to go to her office to think.

"Are you okay?" asked Crystal. She placed a hand on Kali's shoulder.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about."

* * *

Kadience paced her office. So many things had happened. People had been hurt today. Kali, herself,….Neville. She had probably crushed his heart. Deep down she knew he'd never hurt her but she'd let her fears from the past cloud her judgment. "I….can't stay here any longer." Sitting down at her desk, she got a piece of paper and her feather pen.

**CT: Another chapter done! And just to give all of you a piece of mind, sometimes things have to go wrong in order to go right. So, in saying, things will get bad but they will get better!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CT: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Between school and my computer crashing, I haven't had a chance to really sit down and write anything until now. **

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of the HP characters.**

* * *

"Go to my office and wait for me," Crystal said to Kali. She needed to find Kadience and fast.

While making her way to Crystal's office, Kali saw Professor Longbottom sitting on his desk. There was an empty look in his eyes. "Professor Longbottom…"

Neville looked up to see Kali. She wore the same look that Kadience did. And it broke his heart to know that Kadience had been so hurt in the past that she couldn't even trust him. "Is Kadience alright?"

Kali walked in and leaned against the wall. She let out a tired breath. "No. She's not fine."

"I shouldn't have done anything."

"Geary shouldn't have done what he did. My brother is a royal asshole and one of these days someone, if not me, will kill him."

Neville was horrified at her words. "You would kill your own brother?"

Kali's hazel eyes narrowed on him. "If he pushes me too far I will. I'm not a nice girl Professor Longbottom. I come from the darkest of purebloods. Just because I'm in a girly house doesn't mean I'm supposed to be there. If you knew the things I did, you'd kill my family too."

A darkness was coming and soon. A darkness that was a sort of remnant of Voldemort and a terrible evil that was as much as the dead wizard himself. The Malfoys were originally supposed to carry out Voldemort's legacy but the dark lord found the Benets more beneficiary for his plans.

"I need to get going," said Kali. She paused by Neville and hesitantly patted his shoulder before leaving.

He was silent and even more horrified at Kali's haunting words. Just what had her family done?

* * *

Crystal made her way to Kadience's office. She knocked on the door but no one answered so she went in. "Kadi?"

There was no one in the office. It was silent and nothing was out of place, except a scroll on Kadience's desk.

A sick feeling settled in Crystal's stomach as she approached the desk. She picked up the scroll and read it.

_If you're reading this, then I'm already gone. It seems that I made a mistake for taking this job. I'm not ready to be around others. As cowardly as I look because of this, I just wanted whoever reads this to understand. I can't get over my past as easily as everyone wants me to, I don't know if I will ever be over it. _

_Crystal, thank you for not judging me because of my past. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you._

_Kali, I never knew how much you loved me. The sacrifices you made for me, the suffering…I am more sorry than words can ever explain._

_And lastly…Professor Longbottom, I always admired you're kindness towards others and it was what drew me to you. And the fact that you care about me means everything. You showed me things no one else ever has and that's why I fell in love with you._

_Attached to this is a letter of resignation. Please deliver it to Headmaster Webster._

_Kadience Guillory. _

Closing her eyes, Crystal let out a slow breath. A single tear slid down her face. She was so enraged at what Geary had done to Kadience. All because of someone's cruelty, an innocent woman's life was ruined and probably always would be. "Dammit Kadi, why couldn't you trust us to help you?"

"Professor Black?"

Crystal quickly wiped the tear away from her face and turned around. "Yes, Melissa?"

Melissa was pale and shaky. The vision still fresh in her mind. "S-Something's coming."

"What are you talking about?"

"A dark wizard. He comes this way. Voldemort's legacy. Kadience's blood used, it wants more from her." Melissa let out a anguished scream before she collapsed.

"Melissa!" Crystal hurried over to the girl, shaken by what she'd heard. Surely Melissa had been mistaken. Voldemort was dead. He'd been killed by Harry Potter years ago. "JOANNE!"

A small female elf appeared before Crystal. She had been freed by Crystal years ago and had since been a loyal friend to the animangus. "Yes?"

"Get Headmaster Webster, now. Tell him it's an emergency."

The elf nodded and vanished.

It was only minutes later that she returned with the Headmaster and the Weasley twins. "Do you need anything else?"

"No," replied Crystal. She had laid Melissa out on the floor and place a cool cloth on her forehead. The student was still pale and unconscious.

Joanne disappeared once again.

"Boys, step outside for a few moments" asked Webster. He straightened his half-moon spectacles and studied Melissa. "She'll be fine Bobby, just fainted."

The boys exchanged worried looks but exited like they were told.

"What happened to her?"

"Melissa just came in and started saying things about a dark lord coming here for Professor Guillory. She also said that it was Voldemort's legacy."

The headmaster was silent. He stroked his grey beard. His eyes filled with worry. "Where is Professor Guillory?"

Crystal sighed in frustration. "She's gone. I came in and found a letter of resignation and a personal letter on her desk."

"I'll have the Weasleys take Ms. Maddox to the Hospital Wing. You'll come with me to gather the other Professors." Webster stood up and walked outside.

Bobby and Berry Weasley came in.

"Is Melissa really going to be alright?" asked Bobby. His blue eyes extremely worried.

"Yes. Just get her up and take her to the Hospital Wing," said Crystal. She paused. "Berry, go find Kali and take her there too."

The boys nodded.

Bobby picked Melissa up and left with her while Bobby went after Kali.

* * *

"Neville!"

Neville jumped at the sound of his name. He saw Crystal standing in the doorway. "Y-Yes?"

"Get your butt up, we've got a meeting with the Headmaster."

He scowled. "What for?"

"Can't tell you until we get there but trust me, it's important."

"What about Kadience?"

Crystal ignored him and turned to leave. "Let's go."

Neville followed after her. "What aren't you telling me?"

The animangus whirled around. "Don't ask me anything. I'm not saying one word until we get to the Headmaster's office."

* * *

Berry searched frantically for Kali. He found her sitting on a bench in the courtyard by herself. "Kali!"

She looked up from her book and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go to the Hospital Wing. Now. Melissa fainted and no one's telling us why."

Her face paled. She gathered her things and ran to her friend. Berry was on her heels calling after her.

It only took them a few minutes to arrive at the Hospital Wing. Bobby was standing by Melissa's bed, holding her hand.

"Melly?" Kali panted. She took several deep breaths.

Melissa didn't respond. At least, not until Kali touched her hand. Her eyes flew open and she sat up looking at Kali. "Get away from this place. Danger comes. It seeks your kin. To get to Kadience, it will come for you." Her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious again.

Kali stumbled back. Dear Merlin, please don't let it be. There was only one evil who would try come for Kadience. The one who they had both been a blood slave to. Voldemort's heir.

* * *

**CT: Sorry for a cliffie. I'll update as soon as I can.:)**


End file.
